Starlight, Starbright
by KD Skywalker
Summary: The Starlights return to Earth after two years of being absent. What will await them upon their return? And how does a new enemy have something to do with their forgotten past?


_**AN:**__ I don't own Sailor Moon and Co. – so please don't sue me! But Sailor Star is mine! So enjoy and please leave feedback…this is mainly a Seiya and OC fic but there is some lusting towards Usagi. Please give it a chance and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She gingerly held the tiny teal-colored crystal in her hand. Tears slowly weld up in her eyes as she looked at it. This was the star seed of one of her Starlights.

"I'm sorry Princess," a soft voice said from the shadows. "I was unable to find her."

"As well as the first one you took as well." Princess Kakyuu said hanging her head down and letting the tears slide down her cheeks.

Galaxia stepped from the shadows. "I am sorry. But I know that she isn't dead."

"Come again?"

"She was to be one of my warriors. But something….something happened and she escaped from me. Even without her star seed she lives."

Kakyuu gasped.

"That is why I brought it to you. You and the Starlights might have better luck finding her. It's almost as if she doesn't want to be found." Galaxia said turning and walking away. She stopped before turning around again. "And I think she is on Earth. Yet you need to hurry. The darkness has begun to spread once again…"

* * *

For several hours afterwards, Princess Kakyuu sat in her throne room, simply staring at the star seed that she held in her hand – the star seed of Sailor Star. Deep in her heart, she knew that there was a good chance that her missing Starlight was still alive. And she knew that it was time that the others went to look for her – especially if what Galaxia had told her was true. If the darkness was once again spreading, then it was time that the Starlights to learn the truth about their past.

It was the only way. She could not tell them herself since she had been forbidden to do so. Instead, they must discover it on their own.

She slowly walked through the halls of the palace on Kinmoku. She and the Starlights had returned after leaving earth almost two years ago to rebuild their planet. And now they were done.

Hopefully it would not be in vain.

"Just who I have been looking for!" Kakyuu said with a smile on her face as she found Sailor Star Fighter standing at a window, watching the stars above the planet. Kakyuu knew that the Starlights' time on Earth had changed them, but none more than Fighter.

Fighter turned around and looked at her princess with sadness in her eyes. "What do you wish me to do Princess?"

"Go back to Earth and be happy. And take Healer and Maker with you."

"What?" Fighter asked astounded. "Why Princess?"

"Because you miss them," Kakyuu said with her smile still remaining.

"But she has her prince." Fighter sadly said.

"That may be true, but there is another. Look deep in your heart, Fighter, and remember. Remember the one before Sailor Moon..."

Fighter looked at her funny. All she had ever known was serving her princess along side Maker, Healer and Star…who was there before Sailor Moon?

Kakyuu slowly walked closer to Fighter, took a hold of her hand and placed the crystal in it.

"What's this?" Fighter asked.

"Sailor Star's star seed. Galaxia cannot find her. I was wondering if you and the others would try for me. It seems that she is somewhere on Earth. She needs you now more then I do."

With that, Princess Kakyuu walked away to leave Fighter alone to think for a while. She knew that by giving Fighter the star seed of the missing Starlight then that was one way to convince her to return to Earth with Healer and Maker.

Hopefully it would work.

Or else the darkness would win.

* * *

All through out the night, Fighter tossed and turned in her sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what her Princess had said to her earlier. Sailor Star was still alive.

But it didn't seem right. She didn't have her star seed – it had been taken from her in the defense of Kinmoku. Fighter and the others had watched her disappear right before their eyes.

Yet that wasn't the only thing that was bothering Fighter.

Recently she had been plagued by dreams of dancing with a slender figure around a grand ballroom. It wasn't the dancing in the dream that bothered her, but the fact that in her dream, she was a he. She was back to being Seiya and along with that, she could not see who Seiya was dancing with. The figure's face was hidden. As her dream went on, the dancing continued until everything was consumed in darkness and all that could be heard was the young woman screaming out for Seiya to save her.

Thinking about the dream along with the fact that Sailor Star was alive on Earth, Fighter opened her eyes and looked at the teal colored crystal on her bedside table. Even in the dark, she could feel its soothing energy. It wasn't like the energy that Sailor Moon possessed, but it still managed to soothe her nonetheless.

Thankfully Healer and Maker already agreed to go back and look for Sailor Star on Earth. Besides, it also gave them a chance to see all their friends once again. The final decision was left to Fighter.

"_We're coming for you Star,"_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. _"And nothing is gonna stop us from protecting you this time."_

* * *

"Princess if you ever need us, we'll be here in a heart beat." Fighter said kneeling before the princess, as did Maker and Healer.

"And if any of you ever need me, I am here for you. You will have your powers as Starlights on Earth to help the Moon Princess and her Senshi, while you look for Sailor Star. Now you better get going. You all have a long journey to Earth."

Each of the Starlights softly kissed their Princess' cheek before they went to prepare for their trip back to Earth.

Kakyuu smiled as she watched her Senshi leave. She had high hopes for this trip to Earth. Hopefully the Starlights would be reunited with Sailor Star and they all could finally learn the truth. The time had finally come to do so.

She had kept their secret from them all for long enough as had her mother and grandmother before her.

Hopefully Fighter would understand why she had been so drawn to Sailor Moon in the first place.

* * *

Galaxia had been right.

The darkness was indeed spreading.

This time it was different then it had been against Chaos.

In fact, this darkness seemed to remind Kakyuu of the stories that her grandmother would tell her about the first darkness – when the Starlights had arrived on Kinmoku. And now she could only hope that she had been able to save them. She knew that she could deal with the darkness that was surrounding Kinmoku as well as defend those who had returned to the planet on their own.

"Now where are the legendary Starlights that protect this planet?" a male voice asked from the shadows one day as Kakyuu stood looking out at the stars. She turned from the window to see who was talking to her. "Who's there?"

A slender young man with dirty blonde hair emerged from the shadows. Kakyuu gasped as she looked upon his face – with his sinister smile, gleaming red eyes and a black star in the middle of his forehead. She had never met this young man before, but she knew exactly who he was.

"Kali?" she asked. "How is this possible?"

"Anything is possible when you embrace the darkness," he said.

"But they defeated you. Encased you in the void."

"And Chaos saw fit to release me."

"Chaos is defeated."

Kali raised an eyebrow at Kakyuu. "Then how would you explain this?" he said motioning to the side where another figure was emerging from the darkness. Kakyuu watched as fear gripped her heart. The soft footsteps continued down the hall until a female figure emerged from darkness - a figure that she had known in her past. She, like Kali, bore a black star in the middle of her forehead.

"No…." was the only thing that came out of Kakyuu's mouth as a tear slowly slipped down her cheek.

"Chaos was never defeated. He only vanished into the hearts of those who were willing to accept him," the young woman said as her gleaming red eyes focused on Kakyuu.

"Correct Nyx." Kali said as he turned his attention back to Kakyuu. "Now what will it be? Darkness or destruction?"


End file.
